


Nobody's fool

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [5]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Ein Versuch, den extremen Bruch im Verhältnis von Stella&Carla zwischen Episode 3347 und 3352 zu erklären.





	1. Part 1 - Carla's POV

**Nobody's Fool - Part 1  
**

_Carla's POV_

Es war später Nachmittag, Carla stand am Fenster der Bibliothek und schaute nach draußen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Stellas Worte von diesem Morgen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum und machten jeden Versuch, sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen, sinnlos.

_"Es gibt in meinem Leben noch eine andere Frau. Ich denke, das sollten Sie wissen."_

Was bedeutete das? Hatte Stella bereits eine Freundin, von der sie nichts wusste? Carla schüttelte den Kopf, nein, dann hätte sie sich anders ausgedrückt. War Stella in eine andere Frau verliebt? Aber warum hatte sie dann am Abend zuvor so heftig mit ihr geflirtet? Warum hatte sie den Kuss erwidert?

All diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf und keine einzige davon konnte Carla beantworten. Dieses Gefühl der Ungewissheit tat der sonst so selbstsicheren Gräfin nicht gut. Nicht nur, dass ihre attraktive Verwalterin eine der wenigen Frauen in ihrem Leben war, die ihr scheinbar mühelos widerstanden, nein, Carla wusste inzwischen auch einfach nicht mehr, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Kühl, professionell und distanziert zu sein, hatte sie nach ihrem mehr oder weniger freiwilligem Liebesgeständnis versucht – mit dem Ergebnis, dass Stella ihr Gefühllosigkeit vorgeworfen hatte. Wohl nicht die beste Option.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einer vorsichtig ausbalancierten Freundschaft bevor der Clubabend alles wieder auf den Kopf stellte. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass Stella sich an diesem Abend zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt hatte und hatte geglaubt, endlich einen Punkt gefunden zu haben, an dem sie ansetzen konnte, um die andere Frau für sich zu gewinnen. Euphorisch hatte sie vorgeschlagen, den Ausritt nachzuholen oder am Abend zusammen Cocktails zu mixen.

Stellas Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Es gab eine andere Frau in Stellas Leben und für sie war offensichtlich kein Platz darin, zumindest nicht so, wie Carla sich das wünschte. In diesem Moment konnte sie einfach nicht anders als sich wieder zurückzuziehen. Sie hatte die Worte kaum über die Lippen gebracht und musste sich richtig zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das Zwiegespräch mit Sophia hatte nur bedingt geholfen. Letztlich konnte ihr zweijähriges Goldstück ihr auch nicht sagen, ob Stella vielleicht doch Interesse an ihr hatte und sie einfach nur nicht aufgeben sollte.

Die Frage war doch – wollte sie tatsächlich darauf warten, dass Stella ihnen irgendwann vielleicht einmal eine Chance geben würde?

Carla stand immer noch am Fenster. Unten auf dem Hof sah sie Stella, wie sie zu ihrem Auto ging. Carla musste lächeln – mit diesem kleinen Flitzer hatte alles zwischen ihnen angefangen. Die erste stürmische Begegnung und seitdem hatte sich an der Explosivität zwischen ihnen kaum etwas geändert, nur die Richtung war eine andere.

Plötzlich blieb Stella stehen und nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Als sie auf das Display schaute, ging ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Carlas Laune verdüsterte sich weiter – mit wem telefonierte sie da? Mit der anderen Frau? Dem Lachen und den leuchtenden Augen nach zu urteilen – JA! Sie spürte wie das Gefühl der Eifersucht sie überkam, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihrer Verwalterin wenden. So sah sie also aus, wenn sie verliebt war. Carla schluckte – so hatte Stella sie noch nie angesehen.

Sie trat vom Fenster zurück und setze sich wieder an den Schreibtisch. Es war offensichtlich, dass Stellas Interesse an ihr nicht romantischer Natur war, vielleicht wollte sie eine Freundschaft, doch Carla kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr das nicht ausreichte. Nicht, wenn sie bereits so viel für Stella empfand. Und vielleicht war kühl, professionell und distanziert doch keine so schlechte Idee. Dann würde sie sich zumindest nicht noch weiter zum Trottel machen. Und je weniger Zeit sie mit Stella verbrachte, desto weniger Gelegenheit noch weiter verletzt zu werden.

Carla atmete tief durch und setzte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Ihr Entschluss stand fest und plötzlich hatte sie auch keine Probleme mehr, sich zu konzentrieren.

tbc...


	2. Part 2 - Stella's POV

**Nobody's Fool - Part 2**

_Stella's POV_

Stella war froh als es endlich auf den Feierabend zuging. Sie war den ganzen Tag schon gereizt gewesen und hatte es dummerweise an Justus ausgelassen. Gott sei dank hatte der ihr das nicht übel genommen und ihre Entschuldigung ohne weiteres angenommen. Und das alles, weil sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie Carla gegenübertreten sollte nach dem gestrigen Abend.

Als sie sich dann begegnet waren, lag eine verlegene Spannung zwischen ihnen als ob sie beide nicht sicher waren, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Jeder von ihnen vermied eine persönliche Ansprache und damit die schwierige Wahl zwischen "Sie" und "Du". Und gerade als Carla dazu ansetzen wollte, den vorherigen Abend anzusprechen, wurden sie gestört – wieder einmal. Carla war ihre Frustration über die Unterbrechung deutlich anzusehen und Stella konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihre Chefin war schon verdammt süß, wenn sie versuchte, sich ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Störung durch Elisabeth gab Stella die Möglichkeit noch einmal nachzudenken. Carla hatte sie gefragt, ob man den "netten Abend" wiederholen könnte und grundsätzlich hatte sie damit kein Problem. Sie hatte den Abend mit Carla genossen, sie hatten viel Spaß gehabt und bis zu dem Kuss an der Tür war auch alles unkompliziert gewesen. Sie würde nicht sagen, dass der Kuss ein Fehler gewesen war, aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn wiederholen würde, wenn sich die Gelegenheit böte.

Sie war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, was sie für Carla empfand aber eins hatte sie sich in der Nacht zuvor vorgenommen. Sie würde die Gefühle, die sie zweifellos für Charlie Schneider hatte, nicht einfach ignorieren. Sie musste einfach herausfinden, ob es bei der älteren Frau eine Chance für sie gab, sonst würde sie sich auf ewig fragen "was wäre gewesen wenn".

Die Fortsetzung des Gesprächs mit Carla hatte sie aufgewühlt, selten hatte sie sich so emotional angreifbar gefühlt. Sie hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass Carla sie schon an diesem Abend wiedersehen wollte. Zum ersten Mal ahnte sie, dass Carlas Liebeserklärung vor ein paar Wochen doch ernster zu nehmen war, als sie angenommen hatte. Carlas distanziertes Verhalten in den Wochen nach ihrem Geständnis hatten sie zu der Überzeugung gebracht, dass es nur ein flüchtiger Crush war, nichts worüber sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken machen müsste. Doch jetzt sah sie die Hoffnung in Carlas Augen und sie konnte nicht anders als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn sie spürte wie verletzt die andere Frau daraufhin sein würde. Sie mochte sie, sehr sogar, aber es gab eben auch die Gefühle für Charlie, die sie nicht einfach beiseite schieben wollte. Aber es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen und sie hatte beinah nicht verhindern können, dass ihr selbst die Tränen kamen, als sie beobachtete wie schnell der Ausdruck auf Carlas Gesicht von hoffnungsvoller Freude zu tiefer Verletztheit wechselte, bevor die Lahnstein'sche Maske der Gefasstheit die Kontrolle übernahm.

Carla war nach ihrem Gespräch verschwunden und Stella hatte sich mit den Routineabläufen des Schlossalltags abgelenkt bis zu ihrem Feierabend. Der war nun endlich da und Stella ging über den Schlosshof zu ihrem Auto als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und schaute aufs Display – Charlie. Lächelnd nahm sie den Anruf entgegen:

"Charlie! Schön, dass du anrufst."

_"Ja, ich dachte mir, ich schau mal, was du heute Abend nach Feierabend noch machst. Wie sieht es aus bei dir – immer noch mit dem Auspacken von gräßlichen Kindheitserinnerungen beschäftigt?"_

"Nein", lachte Stella, "die Kisten sind alle leer und meine Sachen verstaut. Naja, ich muss noch einiges einsortieren, aber das kann warten."

_"Wunderbar, dann hab ich eine Überraschung für dich. Wann bist du zu Hause und fertig umgezogen für einen flotten Abend mit mir?"_

"Hm, gib mir zwei Stunden und ich versuch in meinem Schrank was anderes als Kapuzenshirts zu finden."

_"Ja, das wäre am heutigen Abend auch fehl am Platze. Gut, dann hole ich dich gegen 20:00 Uhr ab – einverstanden?"_

"Alles klar – bis dann, ich freu mich."

Glücklich lächelnd beendete Stella das Gespräch – ein Abend mit Charlie war genau das, was sie heute brauchte, um das ganze Chaos in ihrem Inneren zu vergessen. Unbewusst wanderte ihr Blick zu den Fenstern der Bibliothek und sie meinte Carla erkennen zu können, die sich gerade vom Fenster wegdrehte. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob sie noch einmal hineingehen sollte, um zu fragen, ob sie noch helfen könne, aber dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Zu sehr freute sie sich auf den heutigen Abend. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie morgen schon viel klarer sehen.

The End


End file.
